Promises
by Anutheal
Summary: Severus comes back to school after a summer of abuse from his father Hagrid notices and forces him to talk. OneShot


**Title: Promises**

**Author: Anutheal**

**Rating: K +**

**Summary: Severus comes back to school after a summer of abuse from his father; Hagrid notices and forces him to talk.**

**Authors Note: I am still doing The Grace of the Demon, but this has been floating around in my head for a while and I'm waiting for the next chapter of GotD to get betaed, so there ya go. Drop a review and tell me what you think.**

For the first couple of years Hagrid tried to ignore the cycle of abuse. He would come to school limping, pail, and skinny. The teachers (who cared) and his few friends would fatten him up a bit, bring some color to his cheeks and he would leave the school at the end of the year just a little bit happier and his head held a little bit higher.

But this time it was too hard to ignore, his eyes had grown frighteningly dull, and he wasn't speaking to a soul unless he had to….and he was only thirteen.

"'Ello there Severus," he called out cheerily waving his might hand.

Severus offered the faintest of smiles in return, "Hello Hagrid,"

"Come down for a pot o' tea, 'morrow, eh?"

"Thank you, Hagrid, maybe after classes," his voice was like a robot speaking in a monotone, just above a whisper.

Hagrid watched as he was pulled into a carriage with his friend…Evans was it? Yes, Lily Evans and Sarah Sinclair, they were one hell of a group. A Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, _and _a Slytherin though it shouldn't seem so surprising. They were all outcasts of their houses really. Hagrid didn't know the other two, the only reason he knew Severus was because of detention with Potter, but the two girls seemed to help Severus so they must be okay, he does trust them after all, something that seemed to rarely happen.

………

The next day, Severus found himself being dragged down to Hagrid's, he found out earlier that it was a very bad idea to tell them he had a tea date if he didn't intend to go.

"Hello Hagrid," the girls cheerily greeted him while Severus hid in the back.

"'Ello you three, nice seein' ya, wa'n't sure if ya'd make it,"

"Of course we'd make it Hagrid," Lily said butting forward, she was always the energetic outgoing one, "we've never actually properly met!" she grabbed one of his large hands in hers and shook vigorously, "Lily Evans, Ravenclaw House,"

"Sarah Sinclair," said the other girl, "Gryffindor House. You know Sev right?"

"Sure, do, come in, come in, got the tea ready," Hagrid smiled as he let them pass, he didn't know many people who could get away in calling Severus 'Sev' those were the only two in fact.

After they were all properly seated and served, Hagrid smiled at them, "so how's school going?"

The girls instantly exploded with information and stories and Severus quietly listening and keeping to himself. All in all it was an enjoyable day.

"We'll see you later, Hagrid, it's getting late," they waved as they walked out followed closely by a still silent Severus.

"Oiy, Severus, can we talk for a momen'?"

Severus briefly glanced at the girls before waving them on and following Hagrid back inside. He didn't sit but stood tensely next to the door glancing nervously around.

"Come ahead and sit, Severus, I'll poor ya another cup o' tea,"

Severus did sit, his eyes though watching every movement of Hagrid's suspiciously. Hagrid was aware of the suspicion but kept quiet.

"So Severus, 'ow are ya? Ya weren't talkin' much earlier,"

"I'm fine, sir,"

"Really?"

Severus stared at him, "what do you mean, sir?"

Hagrid smiled softly and sadly, "ya can talk to me, Severus,"

"Yes, sir,"

"So tell me what's been eatin' ya,"

"Nothing, sir, I'm not sure I know what you are talking about,"

Hagrid briefly closed his eyes, he had hoped that Severus would just come out and talk about it, but he should no better, if Severus was smart enough to hide it all these years then he wasn't about to blurt it out to the Hogwarts Game Keeper, some one he barely knew, "Severus, I know what's been goin' on durin' the summer, I gotta stop it,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," his voice was calm, but the panic in his eyes was evident.

"Severus, yes ya do,"

Severus had stood and began backing up in fear. Hagrid reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, which he instantly regretted.

He jumped back in fear and pain as a soft cry escaped his lips. The only problem was he had backed up as far as he could go and ran right into the wall behind him and he crumbled to the floor as pain seared through his back.

Hagrid rushed over crouching down next to the feinted student, "Severus…." He really should call Madam Promfrey, but he knew Severus didn't trust him so bringing her into would be a bad idea. He did know a local healer in Hogsmeade that could help, but he didn't have a wand to call her.

Smiling, he knew someone who did. Hagrid found Severus' wand tucked away in a pocket and after placing him gently on his cot, called the healer.

………

"Oh Hagrid, what have you done this time?" the petite, yet stern healer, scolded playfully.

Hagrid smiled lightly when they told her what happened.

"Oh dear," she said walking over to the unconscious Severus. She gently, placed a hand on his forehead. He flinched at the touch.

The Healer, Katie Smith, smiled sadly and whipped out her wand and magicked away the upper part of the robe away. The sight was horrible.

His back was covered in whip marks, they criss-crossed and cut deep into his skin. Beneath those, old scars were barely visible. His arms and chest were black and blue, his arms cut up with what looked like a knife.

"Hagrid, this is bad,"

"I know, I just didn' know how bad,"

The healer instantly went to work, healing the broken bones and putting salves on the bruises. She cleaned his back and carefully bandaged his chest and back.

"He's lucky, if he waited much longer those would have gotten infected, that would have been hell,"

"Thanks Katie, I owe ya one,"

"Anytime, Hagrid,"

After she left he really had nothing to do except wait, so that's what he did. He waited.

………

The first thing Severus was aware of as he woke up, was the normal searing pain had dulled to nothing but an ache. Cool air hit his arms and something heavy rested on his chest and abdominal, it felt like bandages.

Slowly he opened his eyes letting out a soft moan of pain as he attempted to lift his head.

"Severus…" a voice froze him from his movements and everything that happened came rushing back and he tensed, "relax Severus,"

Very carefully he felt hands help him sit up and he forced his eyes open, "Hagrid?" there was fear in his voice and he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, Severus,"

Severus stared at Hagrid, "please, you can't tell Dumbledore,"

Hagrid froze that was actually the first thing he was going to do, "Severus I have to….I can't let this go on,"

"Please, Hagrid, it'll stop I swear, I'll tell him that some one knows and it will stop,"

"Severus….."

"Please Hagrid," tears filled his eyes and they threatened to slip.

So Hagrid did the one thing that he would regret for the rest of his life. He promised he wouldn't tell.

**Fin**


End file.
